


Hatred: A Reylo One-Shot

by KCMarsala



Series: Reylo One Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCMarsala/pseuds/KCMarsala
Summary: A very smutty one-shot, with just a bit of plot thrown in. (I couldn't resist...!)Inspired by incredibly hot original art from Lilithsaur. Check it out on Tumblr!!!!This is also my attempt at an apology for my last one-shot, "The End." Am I forgiven? :-\





	Hatred: A Reylo One-Shot

“I hate you.”

He just shrugs at me, and it makes me hate him all the more.

“Why won’t you just go away?”

“You think I’d be here if I could leave?” he retorts, his face rigid in anger and his eyes raking me coldly.

“I don’t know,” I retort, just as angry. “You seem to be a glutton for punishment.”

“Only where you’re concerned.”

I freeze, entirely uncertain just what that means. But he’s standing before me, his fists clenched and his shoulders hunched in tension as his breath heaves in and out of his chest. My own breath comes in short, heavy gasps too, my ire piqued well and good. I feel a slight but distinct sense of foreboding that I don’t understand, and it sets me on edge.

“I hate you.”

“You’ve said that.”

“Well…I really do,” I mutter, the conviction in my voice suddenly taking a hit, though I can’t precisely say why. Something in the way his voice has changed… A lower timbre or slower pace, I’m not sure. But it has alarms ringing in my head though I can’t explain it.

“Say it again,” he mocks me. “Maybe you’ll believe it.”

“I…”

I don’t even get to the second word — though I suspect I wouldn’t have gotten that far anyway, even if he hadn’t stopped me — before he’s suddenly on me. His mouth slams against mine and my arms fling around him immediately, my mouth opening to him instantly, as if I’d been awaiting just this very intrusion. A wholly unfamiliar freneticism overtakes me as I attempt to devour him whole, and his hands are all over me, squeezing and pressing and holding until he pulls my hips against him and my legs part for him willingly. Almost as soon as my thighs find their way about his hips, I feel him slamming me against the metal wall. I gasp in surprise, but then continue kissing and biting him frantically, happy for the counter pressure at my back that allows me to angle my hips into his most wholly evident erection _hard_ , eliciting an enormously satisfying groan from the depths of his throat as he throws his head back.

“This doesn’t change anything,” he rasps as his lips and teeth drag across my neck.

“Absolutely not,” I agree wholeheartedly.

He’s evil and I hate him, but oh gods he’s so sexy and delectable too. Feeling wholly wanton, I quickly decide there’s no harm in indulging my basest, most carnal and decadent desires. Evidently having come to the same conclusion, he abruptly drops me and starts working frantically at his clothing, his eyes hot and fixed on me. I match his efforts, my fingers rendered clumsy in my pulsating need, and matters are not helped in the least when he sheds his trousers and I’m granted my first image of his impressive phallus. Long, thick, and straining for me, I am seized by the need to feel his head in my hand even though I’m still half clothed.

“Oh, fuck, Rey,” he moans, his head falling back as I work him hard, squeezing and pressing his cock in my hand, spreading the bead of moisture that gathers at the tip over the head of his penis. His hips jerk toward me as I lean in to trail my mouth along his chest, and his head thrusts back again with a visceral curse as my other hand suddenly cradles his balls.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he groans as he suddenly pushes my hands away from him.

Seizing the waistband of my pants, he finds the knot that had thwarted my progress a moment ago and he pulls violently at it. I hear the fabric shred and I could care less about the damage. All that matters is his hand suddenly delving between my thighs where his thick fingers gather and play in the copious moisture from my core before thrusting up inside me. Gasping in sudden ecstasy, I reach out to grasp his silky black hair and pull his face toward mine.

“Fuck me, Kylo Ren. _Now_.”

Wasting no time at all, he pulls his hand from my drenched folds and spins me around in one smooth movement. My hands, breasts, and cheek flat against the cold metal surface, I feel him pull my hips back toward him as he lines his cock up with my entrance. Before I’m quite prepared, he shoves himself home and I cry out with the sudden ecstasy of being filled. He sets a frantic pace, shoving his magnificent girth up into me with brutal efficiency that has me gasping and moaning with every thrust.

Lost in a daze of sensual ecstasy, I’m not entirely aware of him gathering me into his arms until the process is nearly accomplished. Wrapping his arms around me from behind, he pulls me against his chest, arching my lower back at an awkward angle in order to maintain the depth of his thrusts as he drives himself into me over and over. Giving myself over to his control entirely, I lift my feet from the floor, putting the whole of my weight in his hands as my ankles reach back to twine around his calves.

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” he growls in my ear, “I’ll forever ruin you for any other man.”

Panting and whimpering with the exquisite sensations he drives into my body, I completely believe him.

“I’m going to make you _crave_ me, Rey. You won’t be able to get me out of your head. And when you touch yourself, that’s exactly where you’ll want me.”

“Yes, Ren,” I pant, delirious with the passion saturating my body and mind.

And then I cry out as his hand shifts down the length of my abdomen and finds the sensitive lump of nerve endings just beyond the reach of his magnificent cock as it works its way in an out of me. I gasp and writhe as he drives intense jolts of pleasure through me, the pitch of my voice rising as my breaths come shorter and harder. Reaching down, I feel his hand working at my most sensitive folds, then the impossibly slick rush of his erection along my clinging lips, then the tight sack of his balls as they slap rhythmically against my hand.

Stretching just a bit further, I seize that sack in a gentle yet firm grip and am rewarded with a sharp inhalation at my ear.

“ _Fuck, Rey…_ ”

I can’t make any reply as I’m suddenly consumed by the onrush of my orgasm, a wave of sensual intensity rushing toward me with inexorable speed.

“Let me hear you, Rey,” he groans with urgency against my neck. “Let me hear you come for me.”

“Oh, gods, Kylo—“

“No,” he grunts suddenly. “Use my name.”

“Ben,” I moan immediately. “Oh, Ben, I’m so close…”

An animalistic rumble sounds low in his chest as one hand works all the more frantically at my cunt, and the other tweaks my taut and straining nipple.

“Come for me, Rey,” he pants, and I can hear the strain in his voice. “Come on, baby.”

And I’m so incredibly close, but I just can’t seem to find the last push over the edge. Quickly becoming agitated with frustration, I hear my voice whimpering pathetically.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Rey… Come for me, sweetheart. Let me hear you— Let me feel me taking you apart.”

Driven to new heights by his words, I feel his teeth sinking into the flesh at my neck and the stubborn orgasm sudden crests over me. My head rears back onto his shoulder, my mouth open in a strangled cry as waves of intense pleasure seize me, radiating from my core outward. My hands reach back and grip his buttocks as he drives into me one last time and cries out with his own release.

“Gods… _Rey_ …”

The raw quality of his voice sends me over the edge and my voice squeaks out a high keening cry as a second orgasm rips through me, convulsing in my abdomen as I cling to this incredible man I hate so much.

“Ben,” I find myself moaning, though I’d had no intention to do so.

I feel him shudder behind me as his gasping breaths slowly come back under his control. Suddenly aware of the trembling in his arms, I move my feet to the floor and return my hands to the wall. With languid ease that still causes tremors of pleasure against my highly sensitized flesh, his withdraws his spent cock from me and I fully expect him to leave me standing there against the cold, dirty wall. But to my surprise, he presses his warm length against my back, holding me close as he continues to breathe heavily against my neck. He doesn’t say anything, and I find myself indulging in an impossible fantasy, wherein this was something more than just a release of pent up sexual tension, more than just a one-time transgression.

“Rey…” he says after what seems an impossibly long time. “You’ve got a problem.”

I suddenly feel my heart pounding heavy in my chest, and a tingling flush is wafting its way over ever surface of my body. As well as I can with so much going on throughout my body that is utterly beyond my control, I freeze still.

“I was wrong,” he murmurs, his lips brushing against the sensitive spot just below my ear, making new waves of sensation so exquisite as to be nearly painful skim its way over my flesh.

“How?” I whisper breathlessly when it becomes clear he isn’t ready to explain himself just yet.

He kisses me, his lips laying tenderly along my neck and shoulder, his arms pulling me tight as one hand plays idly with the weight of my breast and the other splays possessively against my belly…and that’s when I know.

“Oh, gods,” I whisper in alarm as my face turns toward him.

“This changes everything,” he confirms my suspicion as his lips claim mine in a searing kiss.

My body is singing, surging with the waves of pleasure he sends through me and I surrender to the effect he engenders. Cradled fully in his embrace, I kiss him languidly, one hand reaching behind me to tangle my fingers in his hair.

Pulling back from me, he gazes intently at me and I’ve never seen his eyes so completely dark with passion and desire. I’m transfixed by him, staring in open astonishment as he deftly lifts me into his arms. Utterly absorbed by his tender and enigmatic gaze, I have no concern for where he takes me or what he intends to do once he gets there. I am completely unsurprised, however, when I feel him lay me gently down upon a soft bed then proceed to position himself between my thighs. I watch his face in a state of rapture as he enters me this time, my breath coming in a drawn-out thread as the exquisite sensation of him filling me returns.

“Ben,” I breathe as though within a dream while he moves sensuously inside me, his eyes fixed on me in devoted attentiveness the whole time.

Sooner than I think possible, I’m squirming and writhing under his ministrations, then gasping with a supple but intense orgasm that steals over me like a thief in the night. Halfway through the shuddering convulsions, I feel his fingers at my chin, gently coaxing me to turn my face back to him and open my eyes, to let him see the effect he has wrought upon my body. And so I’m watching him closely as his body tenses and his breathing suspends, and I can feel the pulsing of his cock inside me as he’s spent in a series of convulsive surges.

“Rey,” he moans at the moment of his climax. “Oh, Rey…”

And, there, an instant before his face drops into my hair, before it is removed from my contemplation, I see a new tension cross his face, an expression that does not bode well for the future. Instantly, I’m alarmed, not least of all by the fact that I suddenly realize _I have no idea what I want_.

A moment longer, and then he’s pulling out of me and crawling to the edge of the bed where he sits with his shoulders hunched and his head in his hands. Perhaps more than ever before, but for wholly new reasons, I’m afraid in his presence. How fucking naive was I to think I could sleep with this man and have it mean nothing?

I sit up in the bed, pulling a sheet toward me in sudden embarrassment over my nudity and I wait, feeling impossibly small and young and stupid.

“I’m sorry, Rey.”

For a horrid moment, I think he’s going to reject me, tell me that this incredible experience we’ve just shared was a mistake and that it could never happen again. And I’m immediately struck by how desolate that thought makes me feel.

“I can’t let you go now.”

“What?” I whisper, his words straining credulity.

“I didn’t realize…” Raking a hand through his hair in evident tension, he tries again. “I thought I could accept only what you were willing to offer and that it would be enough. But it’s not.”

I’m silent a moment, not entirely understanding the ramifications of his words. “What _is_ enough?”

Slowly, languidly, he turns his face toward me and his eyes are serious, intent… _burning_. “I need you. I need _all_ of you, with me, by my side.” His expression suddenly turns dark then, and in a most alarming way. “And I _definitely_ need to know no other man has you.”

Quickly, I’m trembling throughout my body and shaking my head no. As much as his visceral display of possessiveness thrills a secret place within me, I know I can’t accept what he’s suggesting. I can’t live my life captive to a petulant, spoiled autocrat…even if he looks like he does and can make me feel like he just did…

“I can’t go to the Dark Side—”

“It’s not about sides!” he objects suddenly, turning toward me in abrupt animation. “It’s not about good or bad, right or wrong. It’s about balance, the balance you bring to me and I think I can bring to you.”

“But there _is_ good and bad and right and wrong. You can’t just wish it away, Ben!”

“No, but we can redefine it, you and I.”

“No!” I shout, shaking my head violently and feeling the hot sting of tears suddenly coming into my eyes. “Why haven’t you ever understood, I don’t _want_ to rule? I don’t want to dictate other people’s lives, to tell them what they can and can’t do, can and can’t have. I know what that feels like. I lived that all my life, and I won’t be responsible for inflicting that kind of control on anyone else. Not now, and not ever!”

Suddenly, he’s there, holding me, cradling my face against his chest as tears I hadn’t meant to let fall spill forth. And he’s shushing me and speaking softly to me and making me feel so many things I can’t afford to be feeling. Because I hate him. I _have_ to hate him. Because if I don’t hate him, then I have to _be_ with him. But I’m so torn and so despondent because no matter what way I go, I lose. Either I sacrifice my integrity but I get to have him, or I live with myself but without him. It’s an impossible choice and the only way I can make it is to remind myself that, were I to give into his pull to the Dark Side and to the First Order, eventually I _would_ hate him for it — I mean, _actually_ hate him — and that would be even worse than existing without him. But every time he asks, it just gets so much harder, and I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to keep saying no.

“Alright.”

Wait… What…?

“I’ll come with you.”

Pulling my head back, I peer at him closely. What is he saying…?

“You’re far too important to me, Rey,” he says suddenly, seizing me with his impossibly warm hands on either side of my face. “I can’t be without you anymore, and I can’t ask you to go against your convictions. So all that’s left is for me to go with you.”

I stare at him, not entirely able — willing? — to believe him. No, he can’t do this. I’ve built him up in my mind to be this evil, unrepentant Dark Sider. He can’t just ditch it all for me. What am I supposed to do with that? How can I take the responsibility for fundamentally changing everything about him? Won’t that just make _him_ end up hating _me_? How is that any better than me hating him?

Suddenly angered by him making me believe, even for a moment, that this fantasy we’ve indulged could even possibly become reality, I push him away from me, scrambling back on the bed with the sheet clutched over me like a flimsy, pathetic shield.

“No!” I weep at him, my voice cracking and straining already. “You don’t get to do this! You don’t get to blame me for taking that away from you! You don’t— I don’t—”

Rapidly devolving into a weeping, blubbering mess devoid of coherent thought, I turn away from him, curling into a ball, attempting hopelessly to protect my heart from his assault. My body shudders hard and I twist away from him when his hand comes into contact with my back, and I sob even harder when he curves his body to wrap around mine.

“I’ve changed, Rey,” he murmurs, his voice warm and strong at my ear. “ _You’ve_ changed me. And I can’t go back to what I was. This has been coming on for awhile and I knew it was going to have to end, but I thought you hated me—”

A loud sob escapes me and his arms tighten around me.

“I thought this was a one-time thing, a chance to indulge in what I could never have. But…Rey…”

He hesitates and I find I’m holding my breath, sensing the profundity, and vast and absolute importance of what’s about to come out of his mouth, and knowing I can’t miss it. In fact, I already know what it is, and my breath escapes in a long, drawn-out sigh of impossible dreams come true as he utters the words.

“I love you.”

I squeeze my eyes shut, the words swirling around me and encasing me in simultaneous warmth and cold. Because now I have to confront myself, face all the lies I’ve built up in my mind in order to handle fighting him, defeating him, destroying him.

“I love you, Rey,” he whispers into my ear, his arms trembling as they hold me close against him. “I have for a long time. And I’m ready. I’m ready now to do whatever you need me to do so that we can be together.”

A sobbing gasp chokes me and I’m aware of a whole new source for my tears. Twisting in his arms, I cling to him as I cry, shedding the emotional repercussions of the unbearable months in which I’d forced myself to face the fact that I’d lost him in Snoke’s throne room. Lifting my gaze to lose myself in his, I give him the only response my heart can handle.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me that was hot and I didn't just embarrass myself?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
